


I love you

by Judas_Kiss



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Fear, M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas_Kiss/pseuds/Judas_Kiss
Summary: Sequel to Restless Night.





	

Rick stood there, staring at the lifeless body of Spencer… Negan’s visit was unexpected and he was still processing things even after the brute of a man took his leave. He swallowed hard, as he eventually had to drive the knife into Spencer’s skull as he began to turn. 

Negan’s words were vague in his mind, though they had been spoken mere moments ago… Something about killing Spencer because he was a threat… And, taking the courtesy of bringing Carl back unharmed. 

Swiftly, Rick lifted his gaze to his boy who stood frozen on the porch, another lifeless body beside him. Carl had left… Carl had the audacity to put himself in such danger! Knowing what the outcome could have been… He betrayed Rick, broke his promise. 

“Someone, clean this mess up… I need to have a word with my son.” He ordered coldly as he made his way up the porch. Carl didn’t have time to explain himself; he was jerked by his shirt collar and pulled inside. The door slammed behind them.

“What the fuck were you thinking?! How dare you leave Alexandria, let alone go to where Negan is!” Rick raged, as he exhaled a deep breath.

“I thought that if I killed Negan it would all be over... I was thinking about us, all of us. I wanted to take him down, even if that meant dyi-“

Rick grabbed him by his shoulders painfully. “Don’t you dare say it.” He hissed. “I can’t believe you sometimes, I really can’t. Why can’t you just listen to me? Stop trying to be the hero.”

Carl’s brows furrowed as he slapped Rick’s hands away. “Someone has to be, because it sure isn’t you.” His words stung like venom, and made Rick jump back as if he’d been shot.

Carl lowered his head when he saw the hurt in his father’s eyes. “I just… I want things to go back to the way it use to be, to where we can look after US, not be slaves to someone else…”

Rick attempted to calm himself down, as he paced back and forth. “You’re foolish! You need to wait for us all to get together and make a plan. You can’t do it on your own. They could’ve killed you! You shot one of their men!” He exclaimed however his expression softened when Carl refused to look up. 

Rick sighed, placing a reassuring hand on the boy’s shoulder this time. “What did Negan do? Did he hurt you? Did he-“ He couldn’t find it in him to finish.  
Carl scoffed with disgust. “He wouldn’t have his dick and I wouldn’t be alive if he would’ve.” He finished his father’s unasked question. “No he didn’t hurt me… I got to see Daryl for a little bit… I’m worried about him; they’re breaking him like a dog… What if they succeed in brainwashing him?” Finally, he lifted his gaze, staring up at his father with genuine concern for their pack mate. 

“Don’t worry about Daryl. He’ll be fine. He won’t submit to anyone. Are you sure nothing happened?” Rick asked again, tilting the boy’s chin up, analyzing him, looking for any signs of harm.

“He didn’t… He just…” He swallowed deeply. “He scared the living shit out of me… Made me sing to him, all the while I had to walk around with my eye uncovered…”  
Rick could still see the fear hidden in his boy’s one eye, fear Carl didn’t want to admit was there but he would to Rick. They knew each other too well to try and hide something from one another.

“Don’t and I repeat, DON’T you EVER do something that reckless again…” 

“I’m sorry dad, I just”

Before he could finish, Rick pulled him in for a tight hug, burying his face in Carl’s hair. “You promised you wouldn’t be reckless… You promised you wouldn’t risk your life…”  
Carl frowned, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist in return. “Rick... I would die to protect what we have here, to protect you.” It was rare for him to call the man by his name, only when he was dead serious did he address him as Rick rather than dad.

Soft, silent sobs shook Rick’s very core. “It’s not your place to protect me, or die for me… I told you, I can’t lose you… I can’t…” He slid to his knees, hands still gripping at Carl’s shirt.

Carl sighed softly and kneeled infront of him. He placed his hands on Rick’s cheeks and brought his gaze back on him. “I love you. I can’t promise anymore that I won’t lay my life down for you because you mean that much to me. But I can promise you that, I love you more than I ever could anyone, including myself.” Thumbs came to caress tears away. “I love you.” He said again. 

Rick stared at him, not trying whatsoever to hold back his tears. “Please, for me, stop purposefully putting yourself in harm’s way… That’s all I ask.” 

Carl thought about it for a moment and smiled softly. “I can promise that.” 

Rick pulled him in again, this time locking lips with Carl’s. “I love you too…” He whispered.


End file.
